Sonic the Hedgehog: Test of Survival: Original
by Pokelad
Summary: Sonic is 8 years old when Dr. Ivo Robotnik burns the village of Knothole to the ground. Forced to flee, barely able to sustain himself and a 10 month old fox cub under his wing, Sonic engages in a battle for survival in a world of chaos.
1. Chapter 1

Seeing that the re-write is now on hiatus, I have re-uploaded the original version of my fic. Enjoy.

Alright, here's the first Chapter.

After a few hours sleep, I force myself up. I look around from the tree I spent the night in. There are signs that robots have been through here while I slept, including robot footprints, but most of the trees were still intact. Dad was right; Robotnik didn't want to waste his ammunition and time on burning down a forest. After realising that there aren't robots around (for now) I hop down from the safety of my perch and start thinking about finding food and water.

After a horrible breakfast of whatever edible vegetation I could find, I remember about the lake on the opposite side of the forest (I know my way about this part of Knothole Forest well). I quickly head of towards there, but cautiously, as Robotnik and his robots could be anywhere. As I run towards the lake, I start smelling burning material, but I just take this to be the smell of what Robotnik did to Knothole lingering. Hhhhmm…and thinking of Robotnik, how come I hadn't run into anymore of his robots, yet? Surely there would be some there to check for (and kill) fleeing survivors?

Another 10 minutes later and I finally reach the lake. After a drink and a quick wash and I then hear some rustling in the bushes behind me. I turn around and see that there is no-one there, but I'm beginning to get the feeling that I'm being followed. I look out into the distance and then notice what is really causing the burning smell. I can just see another village on fire, hordes of black clouds rising from it. I looked out at it, my heart sinking. Loopstone Village. Or, what was left of it. I'd been planning to head there next, hoping to find some proper shelter, but those hopes have been smashed, now. I can just see the Octo-Bot destroying everything within its reach. "Robotnik, you son of a-" I say out loud.

Then I notice something else. Ro-butt-nik had decided to start attacking the forest. "Shit" I mutter. Now I'm left a hard decision. Go on or go back? There could be – I mean WOULD be – a load of robots there, to slaughter anyone who went back. I take a deep breath and then I start moving forward again.

As I near the burnt-out village, I can once again here screams of fear, just like there were in Knothole. I watch what's happening from a distance, feeling helpless. "H-help m-m-me" I hear. I take a look around and then see another survivor, a lady fox, slumped on the ground, a small package lying next to her. As I near her, I notice a large and nasty looking wound on her chest "t-take my s-son" she stutters, just managing to lift her arm and point at the package, which I then notice to be a baby fox, wrapped in a yellow blanket. I pick him up. "R-raise him well" the woman stutters out, before she stops moving, dead. Her eyes are still open. I stand there, shocked and scared at what just happened.

The baby fox in my arms gurgled. It looked at me with its large, round eyes. It had not cried all this time. "Don't worry, little buddy. Everything's going to be ok." I said, even though I knew how much of a lie this was...


	2. Chapter 2

All right, here's chapter 2.

I look at the baby fox in my arms. I'm rubbish at guessing ages, but it looks like it's about 10 months old. I've given him the nickname "Tails" because he has 2 tails instead of one. Things are definitely going to be much harder now. Hey, how am I meant to know how to look after a baby? I'm only 8 years old!

We're sitting next to a bonfire I made earlier as if speak. Tails seems to like the beautiful colours that it makes, watching the red and orange flicker and grow in size and watching the sparks flying out of it. It seems to amaze him. I think about his mother's last words.

*Flashback*

"_T-take my s-son" "R-raise him well"_

*End of flashback*

As I think about those words, I know that's what I'll do. During the short time I've known him; he's already like a baby brother to me. "We'll get through this, don't you worry" I whisper to him.

I look back into the bonfire. Having a fire is risky. What if one of Robotnik's robots saw it? Then we'd be dead meat for sure.

Dinner that night had been difficult. I have to fend for two instead of just one know, for starters. Ro-butt-nik has made things worse, too. He's burnt down more than half the forest after attacking Loopstone Village, making food scarcely available.

I prepare tails' portion by crushing it with stone, then spoon-feeding him using pieces of bark of the trees Ro-butt-nik HASN'T burned down yet.

I try to be brave. I tell myself that we'll get through this. But, I'm actually scared. No, very, very scared. Hell, I'm terrified! What if Ro-butt-nik's robots find us? What if the rest of the forest is burned down? What if the river runs dry? And that's just the beginning of a looooooooooooonnnngggggggg list of thing's I'm worried and/or scared about.

I begin to think about my home. Playing football in the park, talking to my friends at school, my first crush, sally..... All these happy memories come sweeping back to me and I find myself crying again. Tails stares at me and I stop crying. I stroke the fur on his head and he gives a happy gurgle. He then yawns and falls asleep in my arms. He looks so cute when he's sleeping.

I look up at the sky and the stars. I smile knowing that mum and dad are up there somewhere, looking down on me, wishing me luck.

I think about what I'm going to do next, but the outcome looks grim. How are we going to survive?

No, I shouldn't think like that. We'll get through this, I'll do mum and dad proud, I just know it!

I look back at tails, knowing that he's the closest thing to a family member that I have right now. And that'll do anything to protect him.


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, it's chapter 3! Enjoy!

3 days later…

We're still managing to keep moving. Problem is, I can't use my super-speed to full extent because I might drop tails and give him a serious injury, or worse…anyway, this is a bit of a blow.

The situation is getting worse. There's bearly on forest left at all and finding food is getting harder than ever. We've had more close calls than ever, too. We were nearly caught last night. I was feeding tails at the time, when I heard robots clanking along in our direction. We only avoided them by diving into a particularly large hedge and kepping still and silent. Don't think they knew we were here as they just walked past our hiding spot without stopping, but if I hadn't heard them for another 3 seconds both of us would've been dead.

Things are Really beginning too look grim, now. Well actually , they looked grim in the first place, but I mean that they look even worse than before.

I can see another burnt-out village as we speak. I looked at the village from the top of a hill and could see robots marching in and around, in case survivors cralled back. I quickly scan the surronding forest (clutching Tails tightly as I did) for any more survivors, but all I find are bodies, including the remains of a Cat family of 5, including a baby who looked no more than 3 months old. Ro-butt-nik was even more cold-blooded than I thaught he was.

Most of the trees have been destroyed, making it much harder to find places with lots of cover to sleep for the night. Food is getting scarce now, for the same reason. I try to keep as close to the lake as possible, as having a water supply is important for our survival. However, the lake is slowl, but surely, beginning to dry up. Ro-butt-nik's work, no doubt. He could do it much quicker, but he's more intent on burning down the rest of the mobian villages first, I guess.

It's because of all these reasons that survival is slowly getting harder and harder. but I can get us through this horrible times. I can, I know it. I have to get us through and I will.

I remember my father's words again, a tear running down my cheek as I do so.

(Flashback)

_And keep on running, son. And remember, we'll always be supporting you._

(End of flashback)

I know, dad. I know. I know you and Mom are watching over me right now, and I thank you for it.

And as long as you're watching over me, I can get us through this horrible times. I can, I know it. I have to get us through and I will. And even if you weren't, I would still wouldn't give up, no matter what.

Not just for my own survival, but also for that of the fox cub, that I have been entrusted with.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4, everybody!

2 days later...

It's now been a week since Ro-butt-nik burned down Knothole Village and I was left to fend for myself. Except It's not just myself I'm fending for, is it? Ro-butt-nik has wasted no time on attacking, destroying and burning down more villages, not to mention slaughtering everybody who lives there. Why must he do this? Why? Does he think that life is just some idle plaything that he can just toss over his shoulder and forget about? One day he'll learn...One day...

*sigh*

Mine and Tails' chance of survival are slowly decreasing by the hour. Every night it just gets that bit harder to find food and shelter and the lake, which we have still managed to stay close to, is still slowly drying up and to cap it all, more robots are beginning to appear. But still, I keep on going. We're not going down without a fight!

We're heading down towards the village of Addlesey next, that's if Old Egg-Head (Ro-Butt-Nik) hasn't burnt it down yet, which I suspect he has. We stop for a few minutes so I can catch my breath, before moving on. Images of last night flash through my head. The whole night I could swear that someone was watching us. I even thought I saw someone moving in the bushes a few times. I hope I'm just being paranoid. I mean, no-one could really be watching us, could they?

It was because of these feelings that we left earlier than I had planned. Anyway, we're currently at the top of a large and I'm scanning the land for any signs of trouble. Can't see Addlesey yet because we're not near enough. It'll about a day to reach it (Remember, I can't use all of my speed with tails here) and by that time there'll be a 99.999% chance that Egg-Head has burnt it down.

But I'm not giving up. I have to keep fighting, no matter what the odds are, keeping my father's words to heart.

(Flashback)

_And keep on running, son. And remember, we'll always be supporting you._

(End of flashback)

I know dad, I know. I will never give up.

Did you hear that, Egg-Head? I hope you are, because I am NOT, did you hear me? No? Then I repeat myself, NOT giving up!


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, finally, here's the next chapter**

**Once again, thanks to everybody who has reviewed and commented!**

**I wish I owned Sonic, Tails and Eggman, but I don't. They are all property of SEGA.**

**Now, on with the story!**

I hide myself (and Tails) up an old Chestnut tree, not moving a muscle, barely daring to breathe. The robots are down below us, they know that we're somewhere. They're checking all the nearby bushes. Tails is silent, but I know just how scared he is. My heart is beating like crazy. I keep on thinking that they're going to hear my heart pounding against my rib cage, look up and see us.

After about 15 minutes, the robots clear off, obviously deciding that we've gone elsewhere. I don't move for another 10 minutes, when I'm totally sure that they're gone. I nearly pass out with relief, then carefully lower myself and tails back down the tree, before taking off in the opposite direction to the robots. That had been the closest of all our encounters with the robots so far. Too close. Not sure how they found us since they detect objects by using sound, not sight, very much like bats do, only a lot poorer and they can't 'see' through thick objects, so we should've been invisible to them.

I know all this because three days ago, Egg-Head must've dropped one of his robot design papers on the way to his next target (why does he take his papers with him, anyway) and I found it.

I can tell which path Egg-Head's taken. Why? Because that's the one filled with complete destruction. He hasn't seemed to of taken the path to Addlesey, thank goodness, so we may be able to find shelter there. It's still about a day away, though. (I'm still too scared to use my super-speed because I'm still worried about what could happen to Tails if I dropped him while using it)

I sigh sadly as I walk towards Addlesey, cradling Tails, telling him that everything is going to be all right. Then, as if the weather detected my sorrow, it began to rain. And I mean REALLY pour it down with rain. Almost As soon as I run for cover amongst a thick clove of bushes, do I see a flash of lightning, quickly followed by an ear-splitting clap of thunder. A thunderstorm is starting. I look down into Tails' face. And it is then I see how terrified he is. His eyes are wide with fear. He's not daring to move, holding his blanket tightly. I try to comfort him, but my words are drowned out by another roar of thunder.

Tails' face describes exactly the way I feel inside. I'm Cold, I'm wet, I'm starving, I'm terrified and I'm desperate for a drink. I keep telling myself that there's just a little way to go to Addlesey, now. But what if the place is burnt down before we get there? What if more of Egg-Head's robots are waiting for us there? I try to bush all these buts and ifs to the back of my head, but they just keep on coming back.

Another clap of thunder is heard.

It's going to be a loooooooooooooong night.

**And that's chapter 5, folks, ****which has actually been my longest chapter so far!**

**Not sure when I'll have Chapter 6 up, but it hopefully won't be too long.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Knuckles: Hey! How come I'm not in the story?

Pokelad: Because sonic hadn't met you yet.

Knuckles: So?

Pokelad: (sighs) well, if you want to be in the story so bad, you can do the disclaimer.

Knuckles (grumbling): Pokelad does not own me, Sonic, Tails, Eggman; I mean Ro-butt-nik, I mean, Robotnik or any other characters in any way. They are all property of SEGA.

Rouge: Now on with the story!

Pokelad: How did you get in?

Rouge: Well, I AM a master thief, and...

Pokelad (Interrupting): let's just start the chapter...

It's been 36 hours since the thunderstorm ended. We've had some more close calls with egg-head's robots, (do they ever just go away?) but none of them have been as close as the last one was, thank god. The past day has gone rather slowly, as it does when you know that egg-head's robots could be hiding anywhere, waiting for you to appear, before pouncing!

But thankfully, eggman's robots still haven't found us. Yet.

Tails starts moving around in my arms at this point. I tickle him and he starts to gurgle. He still hasn't cried, even after everything that's happened to us. I can see the strength in his eyes.

We've just reached the village of Addlesey, but there's two things that struck me about this place, one of which scares me.

One is that it's completely intact. No burned down houses, no burnt out trees, no corpses lying on the floor, nothing. There's not even any signs that eggman's been here.

I'd be very happy about this if it wasn't for the second thing.

There's nobody living here. No one. Not a single soul. It's a ghost town, completely deserted. It's just me and Tails here. It looks like everybody fled from the village before eggman could attack. Good for them, bad for me. I should of known that it would be like this. I ransacked the entire village hoping to find anything useful, but all I found was a map of the surrounding villages inside one of the houses and a left behind bunch of bananas in what was once the general store. Well, at least I know we won't be eating caterpillars for dinner tonight. I suppose that's one good thing…not to mention one of the few good things that have happened while I've been in this village.

We're not planning on staying long, just in case eggman decides to attack/raid/burn down the village, even if it is barely inhabited.

We spent the night in one of the houses, and the night was very uncomfortable. I tossed and turned in the bed I was using, finding it very difficult to fall asleep. I had just managed to finally drift off, when…

Bump.

What was that? I sit bolt upright in bed, looking around for what could have caused the noise.

My eyes linger for a moment on the cot that I put Tails in for the night. Upon seeing that he's Ok, I resume searching the house for what could have caused the noise. I thought that I heard somebody whispering and I asked "who's there?". No answer. Well, there wasn't anyone to answer the question, was there? Even so, I still can't shake the feeling that we've been watched. "don't be stupid, Sonic, if there was someone following you, you would of seen them by now, you're probably just beginning to lose your sanity" I think to myself.

I then notice something out of the corner of my eye, then turn around and ask "who're you?" before realising that it was just a life-size portrait of somebody's grandma. Cursing myself under my breath and my face glowing with embarrassment, I go back to bed, after checking that Tails is still in his cot.

I decide that we're leaving first thing in the morning, before finally going to sleep.

Pokelad: and that's chapter 6! Hope you enjoyed!

Knuckles: I still don't get why I'm not in the story.

Rouge: why wasn't I in it, either?

Pokelad: one more complaint and you're both getting locked in the shed until you learn to stop complaining!

Knuckles and Rouge: But…

Pokelad: Allright, that's it! (drags Knuckles and Rouge into the garden shed and locks them in)

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter 6!

R&R, please.


	7. Chapter 7

All right, a new chapter! Enjoy!

Pokelad: Ok, since Rouge and Knuckles are still locked in the Garden Shed and I...ahem...lost the key...heh...heh...oops...I'm not sure who's going to do the disclaimer...

(In background) Ka-Blam!

(Shadow walks in)

Shadow: that pleasure shall be left for me.

Pokelad: Yeah, but was it really necessary for you to blow the door down?

Shadow: shut up, you pathetic human!

Pokelad: one more insult and in my next fic, I'm making you a complete retard!

Shadow: eep! Pokelad does not own me, Sonic, Tails or Robotnik. They are all the property of SEGA and Sonic Team.

We left first thing the next morning. Oh all right, I slept like a baby until about midday, but that's hardly the point. After another run around the village (trying to see if there was any more food that could be scrounged – the Banana Skins from last night aren't exactly the nicest things to eat on Mobius), we found nothing more and I slowly began to walk out the gate, with Tails in one arm and the map that I had found last night in my other hand. It turned out that the next village was over 40 miles away. Just my luck. I mean, I find a village, but it's totally deserted, little food to be found, there's strange noises during the night and the next Village is 40 miles away!

My memory races back to what had happened last night. A clanging noise...some whispering...just what happened? Maybe the place was haunted. I've got to say, I didn't believe in ghosts until last night. But...now I think about it, I remember getting the feeling that someone's following me during this whole dilemma. Err, let's think... in the bushes about 5 minutes after I escaped from Knothole, by the lake the day after, all those nights in the forest when I thought that I could see things moving amongst the bushes and then what happened last night... it can't just be a coincidence, can it? I didn't think so. Whatever it is that's following us, I hope it goes away soon. I admit that it scares me. It almost scares me as much as Robotnik does.

We carry on down the forest path for about half an hour. For some reason, the paths on the map seem different to the ones that we're on. A closer look to the map explains why: I've been holding the map upside-down! I groan, turn the map the right way up and carry down the path.

My thoughts drift back to my father again.

*Flashback*

_And keep on running, son. And remember, we'll always be supporting you._

*End of Flashback*

"Yes dad, I kno- hang on, maybe dad's the one following us! Maybe he survived, too?" I sigh "no" I mutter to myself, if dad had survived he would of already revealed himself to me.

I then here a strange whirring noise. I stand still. My ears twitch, trying to hear out whatever that rustling noise was. Then I hear two words that I have began to fear.

"Targets Acquired"

Shit. The robots have found us. I turn around to face them. Three buzz bomber robots look at me with their metallic, emotionless faces; hovering in mid-air. I turn back and take off into the forest and into some bushes, hoping that I've lost them. No such luck.

"Targets Located"

Oh, Fu-

They fire their lasers, but I curl up into a ball just in time, and the blasts go over my head, but the force produced propels me into a sort of spin. I begin to spin faster and faster. And then, with tremendous effort, I launch myself at the Buzz-Bombers, and easily tear through them, as though they were just pieces of paper. I uncurl myself and stand upright, amazed at what just happened. I look into my arms. Tails is still there, shaken, but surprisingly unhurt by the spinning. I smile to myself. If I can learn to control this new power, it'll be another boost on our journey for survival.

* * *

Shadow: grrr...faker thinks his past is such a big deal. Why can't you write about something interesting, like my past.

Pokelad: (sighs) nobody cares about your past anymore, emo.

Shadow (growls) what did you say, you-

Pokelad: Now what did i say?

Shadow (alarmed): Yes, Sir!


	8. Chapter 8

Pokelad: Well hello there, loyal viewers! I'll have to do the disclaimer myself this time. I was going to have Sonic to do it this time, but the pink demon, I mean, Amy got him first.

(Cries of "Sonikku!" and a lot of screaming are heard in background)

Pokelad: Plus, Knuckles and Rouge haven't smashed their way out of the Garden Shed yet as it's made from 6-inch thick reinforced steel and Shadow hasn't been sighted since last chapter.

Anyways...I do not own Sonic, Tails or Robotnik in any way. They are not my property. They are all owned by SEGA. I don't own anything. Not even a half-decent portable CD player. (sigh)

Pokelad: I wish I owned them, though...

Anyway, sadly, this is going to be the Second-To-Last chapter of Sonic the Hedgehog: Test of Survival. But don't worry! There is another Sonic Fan-Fic currently in the works, but I won't be revealing anything about it until the end of the last chapter.

But enough of me rambling, let's start the chapter!

_(Flashback)_

_And keep on running, son. And remember, we'll always be supporting you._

_(End of Flashback)_

For the first time, I find myself questioning these words. Why? I have plenty of reasons. What did dad mean by "we" anyway? Humph. My mother left us (by us I mean Dad, Me, my brother Manic and my Sister Sonia - triplets – I'm the eldest) when I was only a few months old. Some crap about a prophecy. She heard from a Seer that if she didn't leave us, we would all suffer a terrible fate. Mother believed her, and she left us and fled. I haven't heard from her since. Some mother. I mean, she was so concerned for our safety that she left us because some strange old woman told her too? Not exactly good parenting, is it?

I know that dad's looking down on me right now, but it wouldn't surprise me one damn bit if mom wasn't doing the same thing.

I watched my dad get slaughtered right in front of me. He was impaled by the sword of one of Eggman's robots. It still haunts my mind, and it always will do. Then less than 24 hours later, I watched as Tails' mother had her life snatched away, too. I try to block out these thoughts, push them to the back of my mind and forget about them, but they keep on coming back.

I don't know if Sonia and Manic survived, but I doubt that they did. The chances of them successfully escaping and surviving are 100 – 1. Mind you, so were my chances of survival, so there is a chance that they are still alive, too. I hope very much that they are still alive, but I try not to get my hopes up.

It's currently night-time, and we're standing on a large hill. If Eggman hadn't destroyed this place, it would be extremely peaceful and beautiful here. The view would be dazzling too, if Eggman hadn't ruined that as well. I look up into the skies, and see the stars, twinkling as though they are trying to send me a message. I look at the moons of Mobius, all seven of them are viewable here tonight, a rare sight indeed. I can't remember what their names are, but the view is still breathtaking.

Tails lies still in my arms, his eyes silently exploring the night sky. I can guess what questions he'd be asking right now, if he could talk. "Why do stars twinkle?" "Do men live in the moons?" the kind of questions any young child would normally ask.

Slowly, I make my way back into the forest and set up to camp. But as I do so, those words creep back into my head again.

_(Flashback)_

_And keep on running, son. And remember, we'll always be supporting you._

_(End of Flashback)_

Well, one parent will be at least.

I hear a silent snap in the bushes. I prick my ears up. But as always, there is no-one there. I get that feeling again.

"Friend or foe?" I ask myself. I spend a few minutes thinking about this. The more I think about it, I begin to stop thinking of whatever's following me less as a "foe" and more of a "friend".

And there it is, the Penultimate Chapter of Sonic the Hedgehog: Test of Survival!

Up Next: the grand finale!

Good-bye for now!


	9. Chapter 9

Finally, it's the very last chapter of Sonic the Hedgehog: Test of Survival!

Anyway, before I start the story, I've got to do the disclaimer...again...

I DO NOT OWN SONIC, TAILS OR ROBOTNIK IN ANY WAY. THEY ARE ALL THE PROPERTY OF SEGA AND SONIC TEAM. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. IF I DID I WOULD'VE TAKEN OVER THE WORLD BY NOW! BUT I DON'T OWN THEM AND I DON'T RULE THE WORLD...YET.

Later that night...

I lay on my back, staring at the pitch black sky, unable to get any sleep. I try to shut out memories of the incident at Knothole. I try to shut out the memories of the ghost town, Addlesey. I try to shut out the memories of watching my father and Tails' mother dying. I try to shut out my thoughts of Manic and Sonia. Are they alive? Where are they? I just don't know.

I roll onto my side, closing my eyes again. I've never felt so alone in my life. I only have Tails and whatever that thing following us is. No-one I can really talk to. What I wouldn't give for someone else to be alongside me right now...

Then I hear it. And feel it. The ground starts shaking, a loud clanking noise ringing in my ears. I scoop up Tails, and look around. And then I see it. It's in the distance, but I know what it is. It's the unmistakeable shape of the Octo-Bot. Terror wells up inside me. I try to sneak off, but it's too late. He's seen me. We stare at each other for a full five seconds before either one of us makes a move.

"So, you're the one who's been messing with my army!" Robotnik Roared. "I'll make you pay for what you've done!"

"Attack!" he shouts towards his robots. They charge towards me and I run for it. "HEY, WHAT THE-" Eggman bellows, unable to believe at the speeds I'm producing. "No Matter" he says, and somehow the Octo-Bot jumps. It only lands a few feet behind me. I keep on running, just constantly speeding up. The Octo-Bot tries again, but it just produces the same results.

"Fire Missile!" the Egg-Head screamed. The missile couldn't keep up with my running speeds and crashes into the ground behind me.

We kept on like this for about 10 minutes.

I narrowly avoid another Laser Blast by leaping over it. I hear Eggman crying out in frustration. He just can't believe that he's unable to land a single hit on me. "Grrr...I'll get you this time, Hedgehog!" he screams out. "Just you try it, Ro-Fart-Nik!" I shout back.

I've managed to find some confidence in myself at last.

Ro-Butt-Nik loads up another missile while I continue to run. "Fire!" he screams for like, the 40th time. I leap over some robots and the missile hits them instead. "What's the matter? Is it that you're so ashamed of your own creations that you're wiping them out?" I yell, a smirk on my face. I notice yet more robots ahead of me. Where do they just pop out from? Oh, who cares?

I spindash my through them as though they are just pieces of fluff in my way. I've spent a deal of the past training for this moment as I knew that our luck was going to run out eventually. And what do you know? This is no way near as hard as I thought it would be.

I'm pushing my feet (and the rest of my body) to the limit, then I skid to a stop Damn. I've into a canyon. A dead end. Nowhere else to run. I turn around. I'm totally surrounded by robots, and Eggman lets out his laugh. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Did you really think that you could outrun me forever?" he laughed again as my new-found confidence vanished instantly on the spot.

I closed my eyes, truly believing that this is the end. Then it came. A loud crash, and he sounds of robots being torn into pieces. I opened my eyes. Apart from the Octo-Bot, all of the robots are now just scrap metal. Eggman looks around, unable to believe what just took place.

I see my chance. And I take it.

I leap up into the air and perform a devastating spin attack right at the cockpit of the Octo-Bot. By the time Eggman sees me, it's too late. The attack goes right through the hideous creation. There's a loud explosion behind me. I look down into my arms, but Tails is miraculously unhurt.

I see Eggman fleeing in his mini hovercraft. "I'll get you for this, Spine-Ball!" he screams. "Hah! I'll take you on anytime, anywhere." I shout back.

I look out into the open, thinking about the thing that's been following us. The thing that just saved both of our lives. Two words raise themselves to my lips.

"Thank you"

I then take off into the distance, knowing that there definitely is hope for planet Mobius.

Yes, it's over. But! Remember that I said that another Sonic Fan-Fic is in the works? Well, Prepare yourself for Ninpuu Sentai: Sonicanger!


End file.
